A spirit makes a friend
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: Amidamaru awaits the day he will find a friend untill he meets a strange boy who is also a shaman. /One-shot/


A spirit makes a friend  
  
Me: Hi, well here's a story called a spirit makes a friend, it's based on shaman king that i started watching just recent.  
  
Hikari shadowcat: So what show do you like.. shaman king or yu-gi-oh??  
  
Me: Both anyways heres a one time shot since it's my first time trying to do a shaman king story so please bare with me and sorry for any miss spelled words.  
  
Hikari shadowcat: and so you know we don't own shaman king and never will  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over many hundred of thousand of years sits a longly spirit who awaits the day he could find a friend, but one day a young boy with black hair, orange headphones, spiked necklace,tan shirt that was only button up by 3 buttons, green pants and wooden type cloggs walks up to monument hill.  
  
The spirit who lived on monument hill was curious of this boy, for no one dared to come up to it because of the samuria who lived there. So the spirit watched closely, being very careful as not to be noticed that is untill he noticed that the boy removed his headset.  
  
But what surprised him the most was when the boy spoke. " you can come out from watching, I shall not hurt you." so the spirit came out from his hiding spot." you knew i was watching you " questioned the spirit. " yes, for you see i am a shaman, so i know these things " replies the boy.  
  
" Tell me, what is your name? " asks the spirit once he moves a little closer to the shaman. " My name is yoh, yoh asakura please to meet you..." but yoh could not finish for he didn't know the ghost's name. " It's Amidamaru, and i'm happy to meet you, yoh " complanments amidamaru.  
  
" amidamaru, amidamaru the famous samuri who died along time ago after defeating 50 to 100 of the king's best men ", " yes " answers amidamaru afarid the boy would leave. " what's wrong " asks yoh as he notice's the gloom expression on his face.  
  
" It's just... that i wounder, if you'll leave now that you know who i am " replies amidamaru. " why would I, I think it's neat to meet the famous samuri who killed all the kings men being caught, why would you think that i would leave " asks yoh as he gives amidamaru his full attention.  
  
" well you see i'm a spirit without a friend or shaman, for everyone who has come to know me refuse to have me as a spirit partner and if i don't find someone i must wait another hundred years." explains amidamaru.  
  
" well you have a friend now amidamaru and a shaman partner who will always be a friend no matter who or what you are " says yoh. " Oh and who might that be?" , " why me silly, we will be partners untill the very end " responds yoh as he extends a hand out to amidamaru.  
  
" Thankyou, lord yoh " and with that amidamaru closes his hand with yoh and that was the beginning of a wounderfull new friendship or so they thought. For just as they become friends someone decides to crash it. " ah how nice the infiness amidamaru, at last has found a shaman partner, well prepare to fight for i am here to claim you and move one step closer to the shaman tournament." replies another boy with black hair w/ a spike in it.  
  
" who are you " asks yoh " they call me len now let's battle " and so the battle began." SPIRIT FORM-UNITY " and so as len yells that he is bonded with a spirit of his own which happened to be a chinese warrior know as bason.  
  
" now let's go " and with that len charged yoh with full force." all right, if thats how you want to fight then let's do it Amidamaru SPIRIT FORM- UNITY" and with that yoh merged with amidamaru. and now with both bonded with there spirits the battle was becoming more ferice by the minute.  
  
But for yoh the battle was tough for len he was coming hard and fast as for yoh all he could do was defend. " Yoh, we must win " replies amidamaru." I know.... But what? wait i no " and with that yoh stepped back before shouting CELESTIAL SLASH which went shooting out at len and ending the duel.  
  
" we won! " shouts yoh as he jumps into the air. " yes, thanks to you " replies amidamaru as he leaves yoh's body ans reappears next to him. " ah, it was nothing I'm happy to help a frined." and so with nothing else to do and no one to bug them they sat by the hill side of monument hill and watched the sun set.  
  
Me; sorry if the match wasn't all that great between len and yoh but i was trying to remember it from the top of my head but i see i didn't do so well so i'm sorry but like i said it's my first time doing a story like this.  
  
well bye and Please R&R so i know how it was 


End file.
